


Dolly Fag

by orphan_account



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Branding, Drugged Sex, Human AU, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Tattooing, Physical Abuse, Rape Aftermath, Scarification, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 13:02:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19812844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Brian is in his very own hell, and Slender even warmed it for him.





	1. Chapter 1

Brian stared ahead, completely broken. He wore his biggest hoodie to cover himself, along with some baggy pants. A clear departure from his usual clothing.

On trial was Slender Mann, his tormentor.

The trial didn't go well.

Not guilty.

Not guilty of any charge.

They faked evidence, lied, even used his videos he took as evidence.

Tim was crying, and Toby was empty just like Brian. Toby didn't get the worst, though. Brian, tall, thin and submissive, got it the worst. He was a doll.

He rubbed the tattoo on his back, blinking back tears.

"Dolly fag"

His long legs were shaking, and he began to sob. He cried and cried. Today, he would be going back to Slender's house with Toby and Tim.

He would be in trouble for crying out. Seeing his tears, the tall, pale man grinned, knowing he had power.

He did.

He really, really did.


	2. Empty boy, empty love

When they got home, Brian was immediately beaten.

He cried out when the larger man slapped him, starting to strangle him and bang his tired body against the wall. 

Toby cried, and snuggled close to Tim, who was staring in horror when Slender started to strip the beaten man, shaking his fragile body awake only to wail on him more.

"Go put on your clothes, whore." 

Brian sobbed, and tried to scramble away, before being yanked down.

He crawled to his bedroom, still crying, returning in a skimpy bikini and collar. He hiccuped, and Toby and Tim took their leave when the beating got worse, hiding in their bedroom.

An hour later, Brian crawled to the bedroom, cum leaking down his legs and bruises already starting to form. He collapsed, starting to cry more.

Tim scrambled down, starting to pet him and run his fingers through his hair, pulling him onto his lap.

"Hey... hey... Hoods... Hoods," he whispered, and Toby climbed down reluctantly, hugging the taller man as well, already sobbing.

Brian passed out, tears still running down his cheeks.

Toby and Masky both knew they would have to leave him on the floor.

He was being punished, afterall, and they would get in trouble for interfering. 


End file.
